The normal means for holding eyeglasses on the head of the eyeglass user is to attach temple/ear pieces to each side of the eyeglass frame and to loop those temple/ear pieces around the ears of the user. When properly adjusted for length the ear pieces hold the framed glasses in place and keep a nose support in position to engage the bridge of the nose of the user. When the user of the eyeglasses is inactive the glasses usually remain in place; however, if the glasses ear pieces are not properly adjusted and if the user is active or leaning forward, frequently the eyeglasses slide off the nose of the user and can fall off the head of the user. It is known to provide a strap attached to the ends of the ear pieces and to loop that strap around the neck of the user to prevent the glasses from falling completely off the user. That form of strap is not intended to be tightened about the head of the user to hold the eyeglasses in place. The present invention is intended to provide a means for comfortably holding eyeglasses in place on the head of the user regardless of how active the user is or of the position of the user's head.
The prior art of this invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,092 issued Nov. 24, 1953 to I. E. Bloom for Eyeglass Attachment and U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,967 issued Sep. 4, 1990 to W. D. Somerville for Naison-secured Sport Glasses. The Bloom patent discloses an eyeglass attachment that requires the eyeglass frames to be constructed specifically for the attachment. The attachment is a flexible band that encircles the head of the user and a fastening device is used to hold the attachment is an adjusted length. The Somerville patent is directed to an attachment for eyeglasses including a band for encircling the head of the user and specifically designed nose pieces that are used with the eyeglass frame to hold the glasses comfortably against the nose of the user. Both of these patents require special construction of the eyeglass frames to permit the inventions to be used.